Where do I go now?
by romylover2004
Summary: When Rogue needs to breath she leaves the Institute and finds out that a certain red on black eyed cajun is following her. what will she do?
1. Leaving

Rogue will you please come to my office.

-Ah hate it when people go inta mah head!

Rogue was in her room at the time that the professor called upon her.

She made her to the Professor's office. She tried not to be noticed by any of the other students because all they would do is talk to her forever at top speed. Rogue finally got to the Professor's office without being noticed.

Come in Rogue

-Uh ah hate that!!!

Rogue made her way into the professor's office. As she entered he asked her to sit down. So she did as she was told.

- What's this all about Professor? Asked Rogue a little annoyed.

- Well Rogue, I wanted to talk to you about your behavior. You've been extra secretive lately and you don't participate in any activities and always ignore people. Is there something bothering you?

- No professor, but my reasons are none of any body's business so if you'd let me leave I gotta go get ready for school!

- Rogue this isn't the time for pushing me away, the're is obviously something bothering you and now is the time to talk!

Ah dont wanna talk so stop nagging me! Leave meh alone!

Rogue left the office running she was so irrated everyone has been getting all up in her case lately, it was to much she needed a break. Rogue ran up to her room outraged anyone who's everyone.

She got in her room to find Kitty giggling as she talked on the phone to Lance. Kitty looked up at Rogue and saw her mood and decided to leave the room she definitely didn't want to be the one to get yelled at when Rogue had an outburst.

Rogue decided to pack her things and leave for awhile she needed a break, so she packed a few CD's ,her cash ,her Discman and her clothes and a few books. She stuffed it all in a bag. She crackedHer door open enough to see if it was clear to bail and it was so she headed into the kitchen grabbed the keys to Logan's motorcycle and she went of to the garage. She walked up to the garage doors and opened it ant there stood Logan's motorcycle. She hopped on and put the key into the ignition and was off.

She had drove to Bayville, she could see the high school ahead,

And she drove by it so no one would see because classes didn't

start yet because there was people every where.

**Ah wonder where ah should go?** **There is no way I'm going to the Brother hood! Maybe I could nah no way, well maybe I could go to the Acolytes, would they accept me? **Rogue thought to herself.

As Rogue thought to herself she didn't notice the red on black eyes of Gambit following her.

-

Sorry if my first chapter is short but it's my fic so can you pleeeeeeeeease review.


	2. The decision

I don't own X men or have anything to do with it but I do love it!!!

Where do I go now?

Chapter 2

As Rogue rode thru town she felt like there was someone watching her but she ignored it and decided that soon she'll stop at a restaurant to eat some brunch because she didn't eat yet today.

Rogue was a few miles out of Bayville and finally spotted a small

Truck Stop and decided to stop there since it didn't look like there would be anywhere else and besides she was starving.

Rogue parked her bike in front of the restaurant and grabbed her backpack so no one would steal it and walked into the truck Stop and every one was staring at her she uncomfortable but she just sat at a table fit for two even though she was alone.

A waitress came up to Rogue and asked her what she would like to order so Rogue looked down at her menu and decided on some pancakes. The waitress wrote it down and asked what she'd like to drink and Rogue said that she wanted water. The waitress rushed of to tell the cook the order and soon came back with Rogue's water.

The waitress came back ten minutes later with Rogue's order of pancakes and placed them in front of Rogue and told Rogue if she needed anything else just ask. So Rogue nodded her head and waited for the waitress to leave so she could start eating her pancakes.

Rogue soon finished her pancakes and noticed a red glow staring at her. She remembered those eyes they were the sexy Cajun's she couldn't believe it so she decided to walk over to him and ask him straight up why he's spying on her.

So Rogue did as she planed, she walked up to him said:

Is there somethang ya wanna ask meh cuz yur stalking me and that's illegal!!! Declared Rogue.

- Actually Cherie, dere is sumthing dat I wanna ask ya.

said Gambit calmly.

-Oh and what is that Cajun. Asked Rogue

- Jus Magneto wanted ta know if ya were ta join the Acolytes.

said Gambit.

Hmm ah don't know? Said Rogue thought fully.

- Gambit know dat you wanna cuz ya ran away from de XMen!

said Gambit proving a point.

Rogue was speechless she didn't know what to think she defenetly was not going back to the X-Men and refuses to go to the Brotherhood , so she didn't have much of a choice so she couldn't believe what she was about to say.

Please review I would really appreciate it!

- romylover2004


	3. Destination : unknown

Where do I go now?

Chapter 3

Rogue contemplated in her head on whether she should turn and go with this complete stranger who is by the way a sexy Cajun, or if she should tell him off.

Well, Gambit I decided "You can get out of mah business and leave meh alone and stalk someone else!!!

After Rogue lashed out she stormed out of the truck stop and jumped onto Logan's bike and drove leaving nothing but dust behind.

She drove a few minutes thinking about her actions and what she said to Gambit and how she exploded in his face like that, she couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty. But then again he is an Acolyte and she didn't want any trouble, all she wanted was to be free and live without worrying.

Gambit couldn't believe what had just happened, he got told off by a girl. No female has ever done that to him. He's the biggest lady's man anyone could ever meet.

He! He! Looks like that guy just got told off by that Goth girl! Laughed the waitress talking to the chef.

Gambit heard what the waitress was laughing about and he wasn't going to take that, so he walked over to where the waitress and the chef were talking. The waitress noticed Gambit stalking over in a rush and the waitress suddenly looked very nervous.

So de lil waitress tink dat it be funny dat Remy got somme trouble with dat lil femme? Well maybe les hommes don like the femmes who dress slizy, maybe de homes like de femmes wit class! And with that Remy walked off. When he got to the door he went out and decided it would be wise to find the Rogue before she got to far ahead.

Well what do you think, it's just getting started so don't judge it yet but plz review.

Thanx for the reviews

Celtic Dancer

Red-Ice Blue-Fire

Romylover2004


	4. A night at a motel

Where do I go now?

Author romylover2004

Chapter 4

Driving for hours and hours at a time can be down right boring, but at the same time you have the freedom to live. There's no one there to tell you what to do. Rogue thought to herself while trying to memorize her surroundings.

It was starting to get dark out and Rogue didn't want to drive in the dark. She drove for a few more minutes until she found a motel. She turned right and parked in the motel parking lot. She climbed off Logan's motorcycle, and walked towards the motel office.

She walked into the office and saw a man sitting behind the desk staring at the ceiling with an odd look on his face.

"Excuse meh'' Rogue said walking up to the strange man behind the desk.

"Oh sorry miss'' said the man shaking his head.

"We have one room left, it's number 7, you want it? Finishing what he had to say.

"Yes'' replied Rogue shortly.

The man gave her the key to the room the man assigned to her, Rogue took it and paid for the room. Then she went back outside to the motorcycle and grabbed her bag.

She went up to the door that had the number seven painted on it.

She put the key in the lock and twisted the key until she herd a faint click.

-

She walked into the room and decided that it wasn't that bad and that it would do. She was so tired that she dropped her bad and collapsed on the bed next to her.

The next morning she woke up in a cold sweat. She had a nightmare.

"Ah wonder why ah keep having these weird nightmares? Rogue thought to herself while making her bed.

She'd finished making her bed and was digging thru her bag for some clothes. She found a red halter-top wit a black leather jacket, some black pants and her usual choker. As soon as she found her clothes she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. She stepped in and let the hot water wash over her. Washing away, the mask that hides her inner self.

She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She looked in the mirror at her reflex ion. What she saw was a lonely girl on the run, with no one to talk to and nowhere to go.

She had to admit she liked it when her hair had a sudden curl. And her eyes looked so sad. Her eyes were her best feature, they shined when she was happy, they would look hollow when she was angry and they would have a look of doubt when she was sad. The truth is, she would like to act normal and social and she would like to have friends.

Enough of that girl, I can't be feeling sorry for myself. Thought Rogue angrily.

She took one last glance in the mirror then went to pack her things.

She stuffed her things in her bag. And left the room locking the door behind her. She dropped the key to the room off in the office.

She ran to the motorcycle hopped on, revved the engine and left in a cloud of dust.


	5. A weird awakening

Where do I go now?

Chapter 5

Author romylover2004 

Were am I? This doesn't look right, last thing ah remember is driving on the highway. How did I get here? I better find out because I have a weird feeling about this place, whatever this place is. Rogue started to shudder as soon as she heard sounds around her, she was frozen into place as soon as she seen the cause of the weird sounds. Standing in front of her was Mystique with a gun in her hand, which was directed at Rogue. The only thing Rogue could see or hear was the sound of the trigger on the gun be pulled by none other than Mystique.

That minute Rogue woke up, lying in a bed. She could hear a beeping noise but for some reason it sounded suspiciously like a heart monitor. She looked around to see her suspicions were right, but the thing is that she's the one hooked up to it. Confused, Rogue took another look around and finally noticed that she was inside some sort of medical lab.

Suddenly she heard some one at the door, it was a tall dark figure. The figure came into the light. Rogue opened her eyes to see Gambit standing at the foot of her bed; she almost fell of the bed because she was so surprised.

Well it looks like you woke up eh Cherie. Gambit said as he smiled at her.

Rogue just rolled her eyes and didn't answer, until she remembered all the questions she had for him.

Gambit. Started Rogue.

Oui. Answered Gambit.

Were am I? And what am I doing here? asked Rogue.

You cherie are with the Acolytes.

Rogue looked at him in disbelief, she couldn't believe this guy first he stalks her then brings her to the acolytes when she blew up in his face, which obviously meant she didn't want to go with him.

Her eyes wandered the room as she tried not to look into his red on black eyes, their eyes finally met.

Well, are ya going ta answer mah question? Asked Rogue in an annoyed voice.

Uh yeah, sorry cherie I was just looking at how beautiful ya are. Gambit replied in a charming voice.

Rogue tried hard not to blush, and thankfully she succeeded.

Remy was passing by and saw that the Rogue got in an accident, ya were out conscious in the ditch remy couldn't just leave ya there. Gambit said truthfully.

It was all coming back now…

Flashback

She was driving smoothly down the highway on her motorcycle (not really hers it's Logan's). Suddenly out of nowhere came a blinding light.

She could remember loosing control of the motorcycle and slamming on the brakes, she landed in the ditch beside the road with the motorcycle beside her. Then all she could remember everything go black..

End Flashback

Cherie, cherie, Rogue, are ya ok!!! Gambit said starting to get scared as Rogue spaced out and was not replying.

I'm ok.. Said Rogue in realization. As she remembered were she was.

As soon as Rogue looked at him and answered him he calmed down.

Ah remembah getting inta the accident. Said Rogue randomly. Gambit looke at her and told her to get some rest and he'll be back soon to check up on her.


End file.
